The present disclosure relates to lithographic materials for extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography and, more specifically, polymer brushes for mediating interfacial interactions between photoresists and inorganic substrates.
Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography is a lithographic technique used in semiconductor fabrication that employs extreme ultraviolet light to transfer a pattern from a photomask to a resist. The pattern is then transferred from the resist to a hardmask through etching, and from the hardmask to a semiconductor material through additional etching. EUV light has wavelengths of approximately 124-10 nm, which are close to the X-ray region. The short wavelengths provided by EUV light allow for high resolution patterning in semiconductor fabrication.